¡Feliz Cumpleaños Gaara!
by lamoco13
Summary: ¡19 de Enero! ¡El cumpleaños de Gaara! ¡Por favor! Primero el festejo en toda la aldea, luego una larga comida con tu mejor amigo. ¿Qué más puede pasar? ¡Oh no! ¡Una avalancha de fans aplastará al Kazekage! One-shot.


_¡Sí! ¡Llegó el cumpleaños del pelirrojo más sexy del mundo! *¬*. Me esforzaré por escribir un fic digno para él._

_¡AHHH! ¡Estoy muy molesta! ¡Maldita porquería! ¡No me permitió publicar el fic ayer! ¡AH! ¡MALDITA SEA! ¡NO ES JUSTO! ¡El cumpleaños de Gaara es el 19, no el 20! ¡AH! ¡!_

_Disclaimer: Todo lo relacionado a Naruto es propiedad…ah…como que ya me cansé de escribir esto en cada fanfic. ¡Naruto no me pertenece! ¡Es de __**Masashi Kishimoto**__! ¡¿Están felices?_

**Algunas aclaraciones antes de empezar:**

1. -Estos son los diálogos normales-

2. _Lo que está escrito en cursiva_, son los pensamientos de los personajes.

3. _(Lo que está entre paréntesis y cursiva)_ son algunas de las aclaraciones o comentarios que yo pueda hacer a lo largo del capítulo.

4. (Lo que está entre paréntesis) puede ser algo referente a las acciones o pensamientos de los personajes.

5. "Lo que está entre comillas" a lo largo del texto, son palabras que se resaltan por los personajes.

6. Este es mi separador: -o-o-o- para algunas escenas.

7. El one-shot se encuentra en el Shippuden. En…en…bah…donde les de su gana.

8. ¿Comedia? Pues a ver que sale.

_¡Let's go!_

_

* * *

_

**¡Feliz Cumpleaños Gaara!**

Sí, el pelirrojo cumple hoy sus diecisiete años. Oh, como diría Lee, ¡qué hermosa es la juventud! Ah, no tanto cuando se es Kazekage de Sunagakure. ¿Por qué todos le toman tanta importancia? Y para colmo…¿qué querrán hacer sus hermanos?

-o-o-o-

-Gaara, Gaara –lo llamaba su hermana moviéndolo ligeramente en su cama.

Y es que desde que le extrajeron al Shukaku, el menor de los Sabaku No lograba conciliar el sueño escasas veces y esta era una de ellas.

-Así no se hace Temari –le dijo el marionetista-. Aprende del maestro. Ejem –carraspeó-. ¡Ya es hora de levantarte Gaara!

El pelirrojo despertó rápidamente aturdido.

-Rayos…¿ahora qué quieren? –preguntó.

-¡Es momento de que te vistas! –le gritó la rubia abriendo las cortinas de su habitación.

-¿Para qué? –inquirió cubriéndose con una almohada ya que el sol le calaba en los ojos.

-¡¿Cómo que para qué? –exclamó el castaño-. ¡Es tu cumpleaños Gaara! ¡Toda la aldea te está esperando desde hace una hora!

-¿Qué? –cuestionó el aludido mientras volvía a abrir los ojos.

El Kazekage se levantó con pesadez viendo que era verdad lo que su hermano le había dicho. Los habitantes de Suna, si no es que eran todos, estaban gritando su nombre y esperándolo en el balcón que estaba junto a su oficina, es decir, la habitación contigua.

-Basta de plática, es hora de que te arregles –le dijo Temari entregándole su traje y dirigiéndolo al baño.

El pelirrojo tomó una ducha corta para lograr despertarse, se vistió y se preparó para saludar a la multitud.

-Ahora tan sólo… -decía la rubia peinándolo.

-¡Temari! –le reclamaba su hermano al ser tratado de esa forma.

-Sólo unos toques más…¡perfecto! –terminó dejándole un partido de lado.

-Por Kami Temari –murmuraba Kankuro-. Si lo que querías era que Gaara terminara con un peinado de "trasero"_, _lo lograste.

-¡¿Qué! –exclamó ella colérica-. ¡¿Cómo que de trasero?

El pelirrojo ignoró las comunes peleas de sus hermanos mayores, se arregló su cabello como normalmente lo hacía y se dirigió a "cumplir su misión".

-¡Oi Gaara, espera! –increpó su hermana.

Ella y el castaño se adelantaron.

-¿Ahora qué? –realmente esto le fastidiaba.

-¿No te olvidas de algo? –preguntó el marionetista.

El menor volteó algo confundido hacia sus sonrientes hermanos. Ambos lo abrazaron.

-Un cumpleaños nunca es bueno sin un gran abrazo –habló la rubia.

-Temari…Kankuro… -dijo el kage con dificultad-. No puedo respirar.

Los dos lo soltaron.

-Bueno, bueno, ¿qué esperas? –le preguntó el castaño-. Hay gente allá afuera que te está esperando.

Gaara entró a su lugar de trabajo y se quedó paralizado por lo que vio. Todo estaba en perfecto acomodo.

-Vaya…no sabía que ésta era mi oficina.

-Sip –contestó Temari-. Tenías un tiradero de los mil demonios. Parecía que un huracán había pasado por este lugar.

-Decidimos darte una ayudadita con tanto papeleo –continuó el marionetista-. Estuvimos tres noches sin dormir para lograr que hoy no tuvieras nada de trabajo.

-Gracias –murmuró el pelirrojo mientras se dirigía al balcón.

Desde afuera se oían los gritos de los pobladores y más aún cuando el pelirrojo salió a la luz del día.

-¡Kazekage-sama!

-¡Feliz cumpleaños Kazekage-sama!

-¡Allí está! ¡Allí está! –gritaban las fans-. ¡Gaara-sama! ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

Kankuro y Temari sólo intercambiaban sonrisas al ver cuánto era apreciado su hermano menor.

Después de unos minutos, el kage se dirigió nuevamente al interior, mientras sus hermanos lo miraban expectantes. Bien sabía lo que estaba a punto de venir.

-Gaara –habló el castaño.

-No –contestó el aludido cortándolo.

-Pero ni siquiera… -trató de decir Kankuro.

-No –siguió el pelirrojo.

-Pero…

-¡No!

-Por Kami Gaara, deja que Kankuro termine de hablar –le comentó la de las cuatro coletas.

-Ya sé lo que quieren y no lo haré. No, no y no.

-Vamos, tan sólo tienes que salir en persona –dijo el marionetista-. Es tu cumpleaños, la gente sólo quiere felicitarte.

-Ya lo hicieron con esos gritos. No saldré, no, no y punto.

-o-o-o-

-No puedo creer que vaya a hacer esto –se resignaba el pelirrojo a punto de salir al "exterior" de Suna.

-No va a ser tan malo, Gaara –comentaba la rubia-. Tan sólo diles hola y agradéceles su consideración.

-Y siempre recuerda –intervino Kankuro-. Voltea a ambos lados antes de cruzar la calle.

Gaara y Temari lo miraron confundidos.

-¿Qué? –cuestionó el castaño-. No se sabe cuándo aparecerán locas fans corriendo por ahí.

El kage sólo suspiró mientras sus hermanos lo empujaron. Una avalancha de gente se aglomeró alrededor el Kazekage.

-¡Ahh! ¡Temari! ¡Kankuro! –gritaba el pobre pelirrojo.

-Hakuna Matata Gaara –sonrió su hermana mientras volvía a cerrar la puerta del lugar.

-¡Oi! –exclamó su hermano menor desde afuera-. ¡Esto es Naruto, no el Rey León!

-Ah… -suspiró el castaño una vez que quedaron adentro-. Bien, Gaara ya está a merced de los pobladores, ¿ahora qué?

-Se supone que los chicos ya debieron de haber aparecido –decía Temari mirando hacia los pasillos vacíos de la torre.

-Ya han de estar por llegar –trató de calmarla el castaño.

-Eso espero…ay no…¡estamos fritos! –gritó imaginando lo peor.

-¿Fritos*? –cuestionó él-. No sabía que fuéramos una botana.

-Sólo sígueme ¬¬ -y ambos se dirigieron hacia la habitación donde harían la fiesta.

-o-o-o-

-¡Mierda! –se quejaba un chico con un perro blanco en medio del bosque-. ¡Sabía que nos perderíamos!

-¡Naruto! ¡Eres un idiota! –le gritó su compañera peli-rosada.

-¡Sólo les dije que era buena idea tomar un atajo, no que lo siguieran!

-Sí, y ahora estamos en medio de la nada –comentó un chico peli-negro.

-Sai está en lo cierto –lo apoyó una oji-perla-. ¿Ahora qué hacemos?

-Vamos –siguió el rubio-. Hemos ido muchas veces a Suna…no es tan difícil volver a encontrar el camino, ¿o sí?

-¡Pues cómprate un mapa y ubícate! –vociferó el Hyuuga.

-Ya no se dice mapa, se dice GPS –lo corrigió Shikamaru-. O sea, ¿en qué siglo andas?

-¡No peleen! –gritó Lee-. ¡Dejen que sus llamas de la juventud los guíen!

-No empieces Lee –lo amenazó el Inuzuka-. Además, tenemos a Akamaru para que nos muestre el camino y les recomendaré algo…¡NO LE VUELVAN A HACER CASO A NARUTO!

-o-o-o-

-Kazekage-sama –le decían los aldeanos-. Muchas felicidades.

-Ah, sí, gracias –decía fingidamente-. _¿Quiénes rayos eran ellos? Jamás los había visto._

-¡Gaara-sama! ¡Gaara-sama! ¡Feliz cumpleaños! –gritaban dos jóvenes tratando de acercarse al pelirrojo.

-Ah, Matsuri, Sari, gracias. _Voy a asesinar a Kankuro y a Temari cuando esto termine…_

-¡Kazekage-sama! –exclamaba un grupo de muchachas con las hormonas alborotadas que venían corriendo en su dirección.

-Pero primero…a escapar de las locas.

-o-o-o-

-¿Estás segura de que es una buena idea, Temari? –le preguntaba su hermano castaño-. Sabes que a Gaara no le gustan este tipo de cosas.

-Ya lo sé, pero él también ayudó en tu fiesta y en la mía, ahora es nuestro turno, y si no quiere, lo obligaremos.

-¿Quién puede discutir con esa lógica? _Sobretodo porque tú eres una manipuladora y amenazadora. _–pensaba el marionetista mirando hacia el techo.

-Esa mirada sólo sucede cuando me estás insultando en tu mente ¬¬ -dijo la rubia dando a saber que conocía perfectamente a sus hermanos.

-Oh…¿qué?...no…jeje…¿cómo crees? –decía el castaño sudando-. Es que me estaba preguntando a qué horas podrían llegar los demás…jeje.

-o-o-o-

-Por fin, por fin –decía Kiba a punto de desplomarse.

-No quiero volver a correr así en lo que resta de mi vida –comentó la Haruno jadeando.

-¡Tierra! –gritó el rubio arrojándose al suelo.

¿Tierra? -cuestionó Sai-. ¿Entonces en qué rayos estuvimos caminando todo el camino? ¿En el aire?

-Bueno, bueno –corrigió el Uzumaki-. ¡Arena! –exclamó tirándose-. ¡Ah! ¡Está caliente!

-No Naruto –dijo Neji con sátira-. La arena es fría, sobretodo con este clima.

-Oi, chicos –comentó la Hyuuga por lo bajo-. ¿No será mejor que entremos ya?

Se dirigieron a la entrada, donde varios ninjas los interceptaron, dejándolos pasar después de dar sus razones de estar en Suna.

-¿Por qué está tan solo? –preguntó el Nara al ver la aldea casi desierta.

-Tal vez…¡todos fueron por sake! –gritó Lee ilusionado.

-No empieces de nuevo Lee –volvió a amenazar el Inuzuka.

-Hay que caminar para ver qué hallamos –sugirió la peli-rosa.

-¿Por qué no simplemente alguien toca a la puerta de una casa? –inquirió Naruto.

-Aún así –siguió Sai-. No todos pueden estar encerrados, ¿o sí?

-Claro que no –lo apoyó Hinata-. Mejor hay que buscar a Temari y a sus hermanos.

-No queremos encontrarnos con Gaara –habló su primo-. Hay que ir sólo por Temari y Kankuro.

-Esto es problemático –dijo el Nara bostezando-. ¡Ah mierda! ¡Me tragué una mosca! –y comenzó a toser.

-¡Tranquilo Shikamaru! –gritó Lee-. ¡Tu llama de la juventud no te dejará morir así! –comentó mientras le daba unos puñetazos.

-Gracias Lee…creo que me rompiste la espalda.

-Oi, todos quietos –los silenció Kiba mientras comenzaba a olfatear el ambiente-. Parece que hay mucha gente más adelante y se acerca rápidamente.

El suelo comenzó a temblar.

-¡Ah! ¡Un terremoto! –gritó Naruto hincándose y cubriéndose con los brazos.

-¡Ahhh! –exclamaron los demás también.

Todos se quedaron estáticos al ver a una multitud que venía corriendo a toda velocidad en dirección a ellos. Dos bultos hicieron que todos se movieran al otro extremo del camino. Al pasar, sólo se vio a una cabeza pelirroja seguida de muchas otras de varios colores.

-¿Están bien? –preguntó una de las figuras cuando la estampida se había disipado.

-¡Temari! ¡Kankuro! –exclamó Sakura feliz de ver a sus amigos.

-Maldita sea –comentó el marionetista-. ¿Por qué no se movieron?

-Supongo que la situación de ver a tanta gente después de apreciar la aldea desierta nos dejó en estado de shock –confirmó el peli-negro-. Jaja, la aldea desierta, porque estamos en el desierto.

-Sai…lo tuyo no son los chistes –le aclaró el oji-perla.

-¿Cómo nos encontraron? –inquirió Hinata.

-No fue tan difícil –contestó la rubia-. Son los únicos puntos de la aldea que no están en la persecución de Gaara. Pobrecito, me compadezco de él.

-¡¿Quieres decir que el que venía corriendo al frente era Gaara? –exclamó el Nara sorprendido.

-Sí… -respondió Kankuro-. No esperábamos que esas fans serían tan persistentes por tanto tiempo.

-o-o-o-

-_Ahora sí… -_decía el pelirrojo en su mente-. _Esos dos están bien muertos. ¿Cómo puede haber tantas chicas en esta aldea? ¡Ja! ¿Y qué es lo peor? ¡Que siempre que aparezco en un nuevo lugar salen más locas! Como desearía utilizar mi arena contra ellas…¡Kankuro! ¡Temari! ¡Van a terminar ahorcados!_

-o-o-o-

-Sí…pobre Gaara –comentó también el del expándex.

-Pensamos que iban a llegar más temprano –habló el mediano de los Sabaku No-. Pero digamos que esa manifestación de mujeres nos ha dado mucho tiempo.

-Sí –siguió su hermana-. Los esperábamos más pronto.

-Respecto a eso…tuvimos algunas dificultades –dijo el Inuzuka mientras dirigía una mirada asesina a Naruto.

-Ya, ya, olviden eso –trató de defenderse el Uzumaki-. ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

-Vamos a arreglar el salón principal del piso de abajo –contestó el castaño-. Que uno de ustedes lo distraiga con cualquier tontería que se le ocurra durante ese rato…si es que no muere antes en manos de esas lunáticas. ¿Por qué yo no soy perseguido por fans?

-Emm…¿porqué no eres el Kazekage? –comentó la Haruno.

-Ya lo sé… -respondió mientras agachaba la cabeza.

-Bien, manos a la obra –dijo Sai animado.

-o-o-o-

-Kankuro, Hinata, necesito que me ayuden con el pastel –dijo Temari organizando a todos-. Kiba, Sakura, Sai, vayan poniendo las decoraciones del frente. Neji, Lee, ocupo que pongan el letrero e inflen los globos. Shikamaru...

El Nara se encontraba roncando en una silla con la mejilla recargada en su mano.

-¡Oi vago! –le gritó al oído.

-¡¿Qué te pasa mujer? –exclamó atolondrado-. ¿Por qué me despiertas a las once de la madrugada? ¡A esta hora las personas duermen!

A la rubia casi le da un tic nervioso. Resultado: Shikamaru terminó en el suelo con un chichón en la cabeza.

-Bien Shikamaru… -dijo una vez calmada-. Tú nos vas a ayudar con las mesas para bebidas y botanas.

-¿Y yo qué hago? –preguntó Naruto.

-Oh, no te preocupes –le dijo el marionetista-. Temari tiene algo muy bueno planeado especialmente para ti.

Un portazo se oyó desde la entrada principal.

-Y parece que ya está aquí –dijo la rubia-. Naruto, tu trabajo será llevar a Gaara lejos de aquí. ¿A dónde? No sé ni me importa. Sólo mantenlo alejado. Si quieres llevarlo al río Amazonas, adelante.

-¡¿Qué? –exclamó el rubio-. Genial, la parte más divertida me tocó a mí. ¿Y qué hay de esas fans locas de las que tanto hablan?

-Ah, sí, también eso, no hagas que maten a Gaara o que tú termines muerto en medio de una asfixia.

-Gracias…eso es tan alentador… -dijo el Uzumaki mientras tragaba saliva.

-Todos escóndanse, nosotros iremos con Gaara –dijo el marionetista.

Temari y Kankuro se fueron al pasillo donde venía caminando un furioso pelirrojo.

-¡Hola Gaara! –lo saludó su hermana muy alegre-. ¡¿Cómo te fue?

El kage, con la cara cubierta de labiales de distintos colores no respondió nada y sólo se acercó lentamente mientras la sigilosa arena se deslizaba por el suelo.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –preguntó el castaño al ver la mirada sádica que no presenciaba desde hace unos años-. Oh…oh…

Y la avalancha de arena se fue contra ellos sosteniéndolos por la ropa y estrellándolos contra una pared.

-Ustedes dos… -logró articular el menor-. Van a morir aquí.

-¡¿Pero ahora qué hicimos? –gritó la rubia.

-¿Que qué hicieron? ¡¿Que qué hicieron? ¡Por su culpa estoy en este estado! ¡Cada que trataba de escapar aparecían más de esas locas! –su paciencia se había agotado.

-o-o-o-

-Oi Naruto, deberías hacer algo –le dijo el Inuzuka mirando desde adentro de la habitación a través de una pequeña ventana.

-¡Ah no! ¿Y si Gaara me mata?

-Ay por favor –comentó la peli-rosa-. Tú eres su mejor amigo, eso no pasaría.

-Ja…pues yo sí lo creo –aclaró Sai.

-¡Cállate! –y Neji le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

-¿Pero qué hago aquí? –comenzó Naruto.

-¿Qué? –inquirió el Nara confundido-. ¿Cómo que qué haces aquí?

-Estamos en medio de la preparación de la fiesta –dijo Lee.

-¿Fiesta? ¿Cuál fiesta? –volvió a preguntar el Uzumaki.

-¡La de Gaara! –respondió Kiba molesto.

-¿Gaara? ¿Quién es Gaara?

-¡Ya basta Naruto! –y Sakura lo dejó tirado en el suelo-. Tu actuación de Alz heimer no es nada buena. ¡Sal ahí y evita que maten a Temari y a Kankuro!

-¿Tienes el valor? ¿O te vale? –inquirió el del expándex.

Un disco rayado se oyó al fondo mientras todos dirigían sus miradas al peli-negro.

-¿Qué? –preguntó Sai-. Quería ponerle algo de ambientación.

-¡Saquen al niño comercial! –exclamó Neji-. ¡Eso ya está muy pasado de moda!

-¡Shh! –trató de callarlos la Hyuuga-. No hagan tanto ruido.

-¡Sal ya! –volvió a gritar la peli-rosa.

-¿Sal? –inquirió el rubio-. Yo no veo ese condimento por aquí.

La mayoría le dirigió una mirada asesina que lo obligó a apartarse.

-o-o-o-

-¿Sus últimas palabras? –amenazó el pelirrojo.

-¡Está bien! ¡Está bien! –exclamó Kankuro-. ¡Yo le destrocé el vestido de noche a Temari!

-¡Así que fuiste tú! ¡Lo sabía!

-¡Gaara! –gritó el Uzumaki corriendo.

-¿Naruto? –preguntó el kage mirando hacia su amigo y soltando a sus hermanos-. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿No creerás que no iba a felicitarte en tu cumpleaños, o sí? –comentó mientras lo abrazaba.

-Lo que pasa es que no te esperaba por aquí.

-Bueno, sí, ya ves cómo soy. ¡Oi! Sígueme.

-¿A dónde? –cuestionó Gaara confundido.

-Sólo vamos afuera.

-Ah no, allá hay un montón de locas que están buscando al verdadero Kazekage.

-Es cierto…¿cómo te deshiciste de ellas? –inquirió la rubia.

-o-o-o-

_Flash back._

-_Mierda… -_pensaba un pelirrojo cubierto de arena-. _Si hago un solo movimiento, esas lunáticas lo identifican. ¿Cómo no pueden usar esas habilidades para ser mejores kunoichis? ¿Ahora qué hago?_

_-_¡Sandías! ¡Lleven sus sandías frescas! –gritaba un hombre en un puesto de frutas.

Gaara apareció enfrente de él.

-¡Oh! ¡Kazekage-sama! ¡Que felicidad verlo! ¡Que tenga un feliz cumpleaños!

-Sí, gracias…¿podría hacerme un favor?

-¡Lo que sea por usted, señor!

-_¿Señor? ¿Desde cuándo estoy tan viejo? –_se preguntaba el pelirrojo-. Necesito que use mi traje de Kazekage.

-¿Su traje? Pero, ¿por qué?

-Es una emergencia, por favor.

-¡Será un honor! –habló el hombre muy animado vistiéndose.

-¡Allá está! –gritaron varias voces femeninas provenientes de varias direcciones.

-Hasta luego… -y Gaara desapareció en una avalancha de arena.

-o-o-o-

-Ehh…no tiene importancia –dijo el pelirrojo-. ¡Lo importante es que salí con vida!

-Bueno, sí, dejen las discusiones de lado –habló el Uzumaki-. Vamos, ¿o qué?

-¡¿Qué no oíste lo que acabo de decir? ¡Si salgo, volveré a ser atacado por una jauría!

-Y para eso existen los disfraces –dijo el rubio sonriente.

-o-o-o-

-Por fin se fue –suspiró el marionetista.

-Sí, hablando de la fiesta –comentó Shikamaru-. Debo darme mi sueño de belleza antes de que comience.

-Uff, ¿habrá suficiente tiempo? –preguntó el Inuzuka con ironía mientras Akamaru ladraba.

-Bien –habló la rubia-. ¿Entonces ya todos saben qué hay que hacer?

-Eso creo… -murmuró Lee por lo bajo.

-¡¿Crees? –exclamó el Hyuuga-. ¡A creer se va a la Iglesia! ¡Todos en marcha!

-o-o-o-

-No puedo creer que haya aceptado esto –se resignaba un pelirrojo vestido fuera de lo común.

-No te ves tan mal –lo animó su amigo.

-Me siento estúpido –aclaró Gaara.

-¿No querrás decir estúpida? –inquirió el Uzumaki.

-Cierra la boca. Ni siquiera puedo caminar bien –al kage le temblaban las piernas con los tacones-. ¿Cómo rayos pueden usar las mujeres esto?

-No tengo idea, pero ¿ya ves? Nadie se ha dado cuenta quién eres en realidad.

-Sí, pero mi dignidad se acaba de ir al caño. Además…esta peluca me da mucha comezón –dijo rascándose debajo del falso cabello negro.

-¡Pero ya te dije que te ves bien!

Gaara traía una peluca lacia de color negro con un flequillo que lograba cubrirle el tatuaje de su frente. Unos grandes lentes oscuros para ocultar sus ojos y un kimono azul que llegaba casi al suelo, junto con los ya nombrados tacones redondos de unos…cinco centímetros.

-Te hubiera quedado mejor el vestido amarillo –habló Naruto.

-¡Claro! –exclamó el pelirrojo, bueno, ejem…el peli-negro con sarcasmo-. ¡Sobretodo porque eso involucraba afeitarme las piernas!

-Bueno… -el Uzumaki no sabía con qué defenderse ya-. Olvídalo, lo importante es que nadie te reconozca.

-Sí...pasar tu cumpleaños vestido de mujer es taaan divertido.

-Recuerda, yo soy el que hable. Tú sólo disfrutarás de tu comida de cumpleaños.

-¿Viniste acá sólo para esto?

-¿Qué? –inquirió el rubio-. ¿Qué uno no puede hacer algo bueno por sus amigos de vez en cuando?

-Mhm… -bufó Gaara-. ¿Y a dónde vamos?

Naruto no respondió.

-¿Me lo vas a decir o me dejarás en la intriga por toda la eternidad?

-Ah…por ahí…

-_Sigo sin creer esto u_u_

-o-o-o-

-Bien, ¿ya casi está todo listo? –preguntó Temari.

-Eso parece –aclaró el Inuzuka al ver el lugar más arreglado.

-¡Oi! –gritó Kankuro con todo lo que pudo desde la cocina al otro extremo del lugar-. ¡Necesito ayuda por acá! ¡Rápido!

El marionetista se oía realmente preocupado.

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Hinata.

-Eso hay que ir a averiguar –respondió su primo.

-¿No se suponía que ustedes dos lo ayudarían con el pastel? –inquirió el Nara dirigiéndose a la rubia y a la oji-perla.

-Eso hicimos –respondió la de las cuatro coletas-. Preparamos las mezclas y él dijo que le daría forma.

-¿Y qué planea? –inquirió Lee.

-Hacer un pastel con forma de castillo de arena –respondió la Hyuuga.

-¡Genial! –exclamó Sakura-. Espero que no lo haya arruinado.

Los shinobis se dirigieron a la cocina donde un castaño salió con la ropa rasgada.

-¡Kankuro! ¡¿Qué sucedió?

-¡Hay un mapache salvaje allí dentro que se quiere comer mi obra maestra! –gritó el aludido desesperado.

-Ay por Kami, ¿un mapache te hizo esto? Que tontería… -dijo el Inuzuka muy seguro de sí mismo-. Yo lo sacaré de aquí.

-o-o-o-

-Hola lindura, nunca te había visto por aquí. ¿Eres de Suna?

-Oh, preciosa…

-¿Quiere ir a tomar algo, bella dama?

Esos y muchos otros eran los "halagos" que Gaara estaba recibiendo.

-Naruto… -dijo con un severo tic ocular que se disimulaba con los lentes-. Te voy a asesinar.

-Jejeje…no tienes por qué hacerlo Gaara, ya llegamos.

-o-o-o-

-¡Ese mapache es muy violento! –gritó Kiba saliendo de la cocina en el mismo estado de Kankuro y cerrando la puerta al instante.

-¿Bien? ¿Quién lo va a sacar? –preguntó Sai mirando a los demás.

-Sigue él –respondió el Hyuuga empujando a Shikamaru.

-No, no y no. Que siga él –se defendió apuntando a Lee-. ¿Por qué yo?

Mientras los hombres discutían sobre quién se enfrentaría a la "feroz bestia", la Haruno se decidió por entrar.

-Listo –dijo cinco segundos después.

-¿Eh? –preguntaron los chicos al unísono.

-Dije listo –volvió a aclarar la kunoichi-. Alimaña fuera. Seguiré adornando.

Los chicos se quedaron con la cara cuadrada.

-o-o-o-

-¡Tle klo dfije! ¡Egsto efstá defliquioso! (_¡Te lo dije! ¡Esto está delicioso!) –_exclamó el rubio comiendo de un gran plato.

-¿Podrías dejar de hablar con la boca llena? –preguntó Gaara-. Tan siquiera…¿sabes lo que estás comiendo?

-¡Oh sí! ¡Es…es…! Oi…señor, ¿qué es esto? –se dirigió al dueño del restaurante.

-Oh, esas son criadillas* -respondió con una sonrisa.

-¡Lo ves! ¡Son criadillas! –exclamó el rubio feliz-. ¿Qué son criadillas?

El pelirrojo le murmuró algo al oído.

-¡¿QUÉ? –y Naruto fue corriendo al baño a vomitar.

-o-o-o-

-¡Lee! ¡Apúrate con eso! –le gritó el Hyuuga a su compañero.

-Creo que me tragué un globo… -respondió mareado.

-¡Aaaaah! ¡Kiba! ¡Tienes que martillar en la pared, no en mi dedo! –exclamó la peli-rosa.

-Perdón…

-o-o-o-

-¿Y qué se siente ser perseguido por tantas muchachas bonitas? –inquirió Naruto una vez que habían comido y que su estómago se había reparado.

-No creas que es tan bueno…y no todas son bonitas…hay algunas feas con "f" de "foco fundido".

El rubio se echó a reír.

-No puede ser tan malo.

-Créeme…lo es. ¿Acaso los anteriores Kazekages tuvieron que lidiar con esto? Que horrible.

Naruto comenzó a reír con más ganas y en un jalón, le sacó la peluca al Sabaku No.

-Oh…oh…

-¡Allá! ¡Allá está Gaara-sama! –gritó una de las muchas chicas enloquecidas.

Varias de ellas lograron llegar al pelirrojo quitándole los lentes y el kimono.

-¡Ah! –exclamó el rubio tapándose los ojos.

-Gracias a Kami que decidí quedarme con mi traje –habló el kage una vez que había sido despojado de su ropa de mujer.

-¡Kazekage-sama! –y una multitud se volvía a reunir.

-¡NARUTO!

-Jeje…adiós Gaara… -y el Uzumaki se soltó a correr.

-o-o-o-

-¡Por fin! ¡Por fin terminamos! –exclamó Temari feliz.

-Y a tiempo porque ahí viene Naruto corriendo seguido de un furioso Gaara deslizándose en el aire mediante arena y más atrás un grupo de chicas gritando su nombre –dijo Sai.

-Vaya…pero que específico –dijo el Nara-. ¡Todos a sus puestos!

El Uzumaki entró corriendo cuando las puertas de la entrada se estremecieron con el choque de arena provocado por Gaara.

-¡Ah! ¡Voy a morir! –gritaba Naruto con lágrimas en los ojos.

Obtuvo fuerza inhumana y logró llegar a la habitación donde se había preparado la fiesta.

-¡Listos o no, allá voy! ¡O sino moriré!

Gaara entró, logró ponerse sus sandalias ya que sus fans le habían robado los tacones y siguió al rubio.

-¡Uzumaki Naruto!

Y al entrar vio a sus amigos y a sus hermanos saltando de todos sus escondites en un lugar lleno de color, comida y ambiente a fiesta. El pelirrojo sólo agachó la cabeza.

-Debieron decirme eso en vez de que tuviera que pasar por todo esto… -habló resignado.

-Si te lo hubiéramos dicho…lo hubieras evitado –contestó su hermana con una sonrisa.

-Por favor hermanito…sólo disfruta de esta fiesta. Que es una vez al año –le dijo el castaño.

El pelirrojo sólo suspiró pero cuál fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con un muy bien elaborado pastel con forma de castillo de arena, con su rostro grabado en una pequeña bandera en la punta y una frase que decía "_Para el mejor Kazekage, feliz cumpleaños Gaara"._

_-_Se los agradezco…pero no tenían por qué hacerlo.

-Considéralo un reconocimiento por todo lo que has hecho por nosotros –respondió Hinata dulcemente.

-Y un regalo por parte de todos nosotros –habló el Hyuuga entregándole una caja.

El kage la abrió encontrándose con un reluciente y fino traje parecido al que traía, pero de un color negro combinado con gris claro.

-Gracias… -dijo por última vez.

-Y creo que todavía falta algo… -dijo Kankuro con la voz baja.

-o-o-o-

Y en la noche…

-¡Feliz cumpleaños Kazekage-sama! –gritó toda Suna al unísono.

-Genial… -dijo con ironía-. Otra fiesta…tanto que me gustan.

El resto de la noche fue diversión para todos los shinobis. Comida, música y toda la aldea festejando el cumpleaños de su joven líder.

Los ninjas de Konoha también se quedaron a la celebración y todos disfrutaron del gran ambiente.

Gaara miraba hacia las estrellas que alumbraban el oscuro firmamento mientras esbozaba una diminuta sonrisa.

_* __Fritos. Es el nombre de una marca de frituras de maíz hechas por Frito-Lay._

_* Hakuna Matata. __Para los que no saben el significado, es una expresión del __idioma suajili__ que se traduce como "no te angusties" o "no hay problema". Claro, claro, usada en el Rey León, que por cierto, no me pertenece._

_*__Criadillas__. Que son los testículos de la __res__ o del __cordero__ asados al carbón. Jaja, y Naruto ni sabía lo que comía._

_

* * *

Lo sé…a Gaara lo vistieron de mujer. No sé si usen tacones en Naruto pero me da igual, tenía que usar ese término. Uff…estuvo muy largo…¡pero todo por mi pelirrojo favorito! *¬*_

_Espero que les haya gustado. Yo me voy…porque estoy cansada…y muy molesta…y estoy reprimiendo mi enojo…no es justo…me gustaría esperar un año más para publicarlo en el día que debe ser. __Maldita sea...¿de qué sirvió todo mi trabajo durante tres días? He fracasado en mi intento de publicar los cumpleaños de todos los personajes como debería ser. ¡AH! Estoy demasiado molesta...ay sí, todos los demás publicados en el día que debe ser menos el de mi personaje favorito. ¿Saben qué? Lo voy a volver a publicar el próximo año en el día que debe ser. Esto es simplemente inaceptable._

_¡Sayonara!_


End file.
